


Miracle

by AlwaysJohn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:16:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysJohn/pseuds/AlwaysJohn
Summary: Christmas love
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 15





	Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Silvergirl.

“One more miracle, just for me..”

John startled awake just before midnight, his first barely coherent thought of another endless day, heart-hurt and alone. 

“Sherlock,” he whispered into the darkness, a great sob caught in his throat like clotted cream. “I miss you. I wish you were here.”

“I _am_ here,” came the reassuring reply.

Gathered in by warm, strong arms, John held on as if his life depended on it. 

“You were dreaming.” 

“Thank Christ.”

“Yes.”

“I’m sorry I woke you.”

“You didn’t. I was watching you sleep.”

Sherlock’s night surveillance was hardly new and over time John had learned it was one of the many ways that Sherlock showed his love and affection. 

“Oh.” 

John rested his head over Sherlock’s heart and let its steady beat calm his own.

“You are my miracle, Sherlock. Always.”

“And you are mine, John.”

John tilted his head to receive Sherlock’s kiss and returned it as gently as it was given. 

Pressed into Sherlock’s side, and holding fast to the only one he would ever love, John knew there would be no more dreams this night.

Then, as though for them alone, church bells throughout the city filled the night. 

“Happy Christmas, John.”

“Merry Christmas, Sherlock.”

**Author's Note:**

> Peace to all this night...


End file.
